winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Primagen
The Primagen is the main antagonist and final boss of Turok 2: Seeds of Evil. After the events of Turok: Dinosaur Hunter, Tal'Set threw the Chronoscepter into a volcano in an attempt to destroy it, keeping it out of evil's reach. However, its destruction triggered an earthquake that awoke the Primagen from his slumber. The Primagen is an alien life-form with powerful telepathic powers, whose actions in his universe led to the creation of the Lost Land and our universe many eons ago. Realizing the danger he possessed, the elders of the Lost Land erected five Energy Totems in places thought to be vulnerable to the Primagen's power. Upon awakening, he used his telepathic powers to call upon the Dinosoidsto destroy the Totems and free him from the wreckage of his Lightship. He also made deals with other races in return for their help in his mission. It fell to Joshua Fireseed, guided by Adon, to defeat the Primagen and save the universe from the blast wave of temporal energy that would be unleashed from the destruction of the Totems. Ryan Wickerham provided the voice of the Primagen in Seeds of Evil. Contents https://turok.wikia.com/wiki/Primagen# hide#Appearance #Gameplay #History #Acclaim Comics #Trivia #List of appearances AppearanceEdit GameplayEdit HistoryEdit Long ago, in a universe that no longer exists, there was an alien race of extremely intelligent sentient beings. They had answered many of life's mysteries, with the exception of one: where did all come from? One of them wanted to answer this very question. His peers tried in vain to stop him. He devised a "time" machine, one which could theoretically allow him to travel back in time and discover the beginning of creation itself. There was a problem, though: time travel to the past is impossible, as it goes against the very foundation of the universe. His device was a time machine, but not the one he intended to create. As the Primagen traveled through the Netherscape, bits and pieces of different worlds were dragged along with his Lightship, like a magnet, until he reached what he thought was the beginning of time. When the Lightship came to a stop, matter all around him began collapsing and compressing, and he realized this was his chance to witness what no mortal eyes had ever seen: the birth of the universe, the beginning of time. As the universe reached its final moments, the hole left by the Lightship in the Netherscape had yet to be closed, and matter dragged by many of the Lightship's power cores began bombarding it. The bombardment de-stabilized the Lightship, sending it towards the One Point, triggering what is known as the Big Bang. Shortly thereafter, all that was left from this universal display of fireworks was the cosmic, primordial soup that eventually lead to the creation of our universe. The Big Bang sent the Lightship and its owner back into the Netherscape, sealing him away in a temporal prison of his own making, one way in, no way out. Constant freak events occur all across our universe, such as objects disappearing to either never be seen again or re-appearing in another world, billions of light years away from their origin. There is a reason for this: the hole left behind in the Netherscape by the Primagen's Lightship allowed for energy from the Big Bang to affect its natural structure, and thus, these bits of pure energy punched holes all across the vastness of the universe. These holes are in constant flux, always unpredictable. Being sucked into a Netherscape hole is like playing a game of Russian roulette; you will never know if the other side of the portal is either deep inside a planet's core or right in the middle of an intergalactic war. Acclaim Comics Edit In the comic book adaptation of Turok 2, the Primagen is depicted with less malevolence than what is seen in the video game. He displays sadness and deep regret for causing the destruction of his original universe that led to the death of his mate, the loss of his home and everything else he was familiar with. Thus, he desperately intends to somehow return to his own universe by destroying the Obelisks and reactivating his Lightship, regardless of the harmful effects these actions will cause to the current universe. The Primagen is also far more understanding and open-minded in the comics, as shown when Joshua Fireseed proposes to him an alternative method of returning to his own universe. After Turok points out the extreme uncertainty of Primagen reaching his intended destination with a ship that only travels forward and simultaneously creates and destroys universes, the former presents him with the energy emanating from his satchel: the Light Burden consisting of the previous universe's remnants. The Primagen agrees to cease his plans and instead attempts to return to his home through the use of the Light Burden, at which point Joshua aims the satchel towards the alien and envelops him in energy. The process causes Turok to pass out and wake up moments later, with the Primagen nowhere to be seen but his Lightship still present and functioning to maintain the stability of the Lost Land. It is not confirmed if the Primagen successfully returned home, nor is it specified on how exactly the Light Burden was used to attempt this journey. The energy may have teleported him after enveloping his entire body, or he may have been pulled into the inside of Joshua's satchel, serving as a sort of gateway to his original universe. Category:Villains Category:Alien